


Making Plans

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [83]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Definitely not AoS, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Jossed, M/M, Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil make plans. Pepper helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Negotiation

"You're sure you don't want me to wear a tux? I don't mind, really."

"Clint, I absolutely do not want you to wear a tux."

"You're not just saying that because you know I hate suits? Because I really don't mind, just this once, if you'd like it."

"I'm not saying it because I know you hate suits. I'm saying it because I want you to be happy and comfortable at our wedding."

"OK, so long as you're sure."

They had filled in and submitted the Marriage License application paperwork online on Sunday evening, and were heading to the City Clerk's office to pick up their license first thing the next morning. Phil had a yellow legal pad, and they were working through the details of what, how, where, when and who.

"So, Clerk's Office or somewhere else?"

"Well, having everyone troop down to the Clerk's Office is going to be a pain in the ass. Can you imagine the scene if The Avengers suddenly show up at the City Clerk's Office on a Friday morning?"

"So you want the team there?" Phil asked.

"Don't you?" Clint looked surprised.

"I... I guess I do. I hadn't really thought about having other people there. In my head it was just you and me in front of a judge."

"If that's what you want, Phil, we can do that. Nat'll have my hide, but..."

"No, no you’re right. Our friends have always been there for us, they deserve to be here for this. And both Jasper and Fury will have my hide so... If not the Clerk's Office, then, where?"

"Um... here? Is that legal?

"Totally legal, but we'll need an officiant. Know any preachers who owe you a favour?"

"Nope. Um... let me see..." Clint picked up his StarkPad and pulled up the list of people eligible to perform a marriage in the State of New York.

"You don't know any retired judges?"

"No."

"Well, there is one person on this list who owes us a pretty big favour."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well we sort of stopped an alien invasion from leveling the city, and he did kind of say, 'I'm forever in your debt,' so we could probably call that in."

"The mayor? You want to ask the Mayor of New York City to perform our wedding?"

"Why not, I mean, at least we've met him. He seemed like an OK guy. Unless you can think of someone else..."

"I'm pretty sure the mayor is too busy."

"Too busy to pop over to Stark Tower for twenty minutes on his lunch hour one day? It can't hurt to ask."

"You're right. It can't hurt. You ask."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it was your idea, and you're actually an Avenger. I was on an operating table during the Battle of Manhattan, remember? You're the one he owes the favour to."

"OK, OK, I will."

"So, we have the wedding here. We'll have to tell Tony, get his permission, which means telling everyone."

"Yes, we should probably do that tomorrow after we get the license. You're thinking Friday afternoon?"

"Assuming we can find an officiant that quickly, yes. The less time we give everybody to freak out and try to do things for us, the better."

"True. So, who are we inviting to our wedding? God, I can't believe I just said that. Maybe I should get you to pinch me." Clint grinned widely, and Phil grinned back at him.

"OK, the team, obviously. Jaz, Nick, Maria. Anybody else from SHIELD you want to invite?" Clint thought for a few minutes about the people he knew and had worked with, but none of them were people he considered close friends.

"No. We should probably try to contact Thor. He'll be pissed if we don't invite him, and I don't want an angry Thunder God cursing our marriage or something."

"He wouldn't do that." Phil seemed slightly shocked at the idea.

"No, but still..."

"Yes, we'll try to get in touch with him."

"Pepper, obviously," Clint said. Phil nodded.

"Um... Phil, what about your family?"

Phil looked down at his hands.

"I don't want them to be involved in this."

"Look, Phil, it's your family, so it's your call. I just thought... I mean, I don't know anything about having a family, except for you and the team, but it seems to me that maybe they have a right to know that you're getting married?"

Phil sighed.

"Probably. But I just... After everything we've been through, Clint, I can't face having to justify our relationship to people who don't even know who I am, even if I am related to them. Especially not right now. I want our wedding to be a happy occasion, Clint. Maybe after, I'll tell them."

Clint very carefully didn't say that it was Phil's own fault his family didn't know the truth. 

"OK, well, if that's the way you want to do it, then like I said, it's your call. They're your family."

Phil didn't miss the slight note of censure in Clint's voice, but he let it slide. Clint didn't know anything about having a family, and though it meant he'd missed out on a lot, it also meant he couldn't possibly understand how difficult they could be to deal with.

"OK, that's who and where and when. We’ll need to work on what the actual ceremony is going to be like. What else do we need to discuss?"

"Um... am I becoming Clint Barton-Coulson?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Not really. Is that OK? I mean... it would just feel weird to me."

"I wouldn't mind, if you wanted to, but I'm fine if you don't. Less paperwork, anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"OK. What else?"

They started to discuss whether or not to have any kind of reception, which circled back around to how to tell the team.

"Um, are we doing the 'best man' thing?"

"Jaz will be awfully disappointed if we don't, I was his best man and he teased me for weeks about returning the favour some day."

"It's OK if I ask Nat, right? I mean, there's no way it could be anyone else for me..."

"Of course it's OK. It's just symbolic. They can hold the rings while we say the words and then hand them to the officiant, I guess, but that's about it."

"What about witnesses?"

"Well, legally we only need one, so I was thinking we could ask Nick."

"Yeah, yeah that's cool. So I'll call Nat, you call Jasper, and we'll tell everyone else tomorrow when we get back from the Clerk's office with the license?"

"Sounds about right." Phil yawned and tossed the legal pad onto the coffee table. "So I was thinking," he said, reaching over and slipping his hand under Clint's t-shirt, "that I'd really like to take my fiancé to bed and do sexy dirty things to him..."

"Oh you were, were you?"

"Mmm-hmm." 

~~~~~

"No Pepper, we don't have a colour scheme." There was a pause. "There aren't any cummerbunds because we're not wearing tuxes." Another pause. "I'm wearing a suit and Clint's wearing a shirt. Yes, and pants, I'll make absolutely sure he's also wearing pants." Another pause. "I don't know, I'll ask Clint." Phil held the phone away from his mouth.

"Pepper wants to know what Nat is wearing."

"Whatever she damn well wants to, obviously."

Phil put the phone back to his mouth. "You'll have to ask Natasha that, Pepper. I see. Right." This time, Phil covered the mouthpiece on the phone and said to Clint,

"Apparently wedding cakes have to have colour. What colour do we want on the cake?"

Clint shrugged. 

"Well, Clint likes purple and I like blue, so either of those would be fine. Yes, or both, both would also be fine. Um-hmm... Yes. That sounds great, Pepper, thank you. No, no flowers. We're still firm on that. Yes, you too. Bye."

"I thought we were keeping things simple."

"I thought so too, but apparently even a simple wedding is incredibly complicated."

"Getting Pepper to make all the arrangements for the reception was supposed to mean we didn't have to deal with it." Clint sighed and flopped down on the sofa.

Phil looked at Clint and sat down next to him.

"Clint, is there something?"

"Um, yeah. I..." Clint looked down at his hands.

"Hey, if there's something you want or don't want, Clint, you need to tell me."

"Um... we've never really um... danced. Together I mean. And there's traditionally a first dance at a wedding, but that's when it's a big reception with lots of people and a DJ or a band or something, which we're obviously not doing. So I guess it would be pretty silly for the two of us just to dance with everyone watching..." Clint trailed off and looked at his hands again.

"Clint," Phil laid his hand on Clint's cheek. "Love, do you want us to dance together at our wedding?"

"Um... yes? If you -"

"Shush. Yes. Absolutely, yes."

"Really?"

"Clint, it's our wedding. We get to do whatever we want. If you want us to dance, if it's important to you, then we'll dance. Pick a song, and we'll get JARVIS to cue it up."

Clint's face split into a wide grin. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"I, uh... I don't suppose you've had second thoughts about telling your family."

"Clint, please don't push me on that."

"Sorry. I just... I just don't understand why you don't want them to know."

"I know you don't. You can't. Please just leave it."

"OK, Phil. I won't mention it again."

"So, the Mayor said 'yes'," Phil said, changing the subject.

Clint grinned. He felt like he'd pulled off a major coup. "Yep, he said he'd be honoured. He wants us to send him the text of the ceremony as soon as possible."

"Well, we need to get to work on that, then..."

~~~~~~

Phil sat on the bed, staring at his cell phone. Clint was at the range, doing his usual daily practice with his bow, so Phil knew he had an hour of privacy. He didn't want to do this. He didn't have to do this. But Clint wanted him to do it, and if he was being completely honest with himself, a small part of him wanted to as well. 

Phil took a deep breath and punched in his youngest sister's phone number.

"Hi Karen, it's Phil."

"Phil! Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. How are Brian and the kids?"

"They're fine. Helen starts at Northwestern in September."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"So, big brother, why are you calling? It's not Thanksgiving or Christmas or my birthday..."

"Yes. I was wondering if there was any chance you were going to be in New York any time soon? There's... ah... someone I'd like you to meet."

"You've met someone? Finally? Oh, Phil, that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet her, what's her name?"

Phil was silent for a moment, swallowing and gathering his courage.

"His name is Clint."

It was Karen's turn to be quiet, and Phil waited.

"I see," she finally said. "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart. I'm... we're getting married."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note** : I am taking suggestions for what song Clint & Phil should dance to at their wedding (remember that Clint is 39 and Phil is 49, so it would be something 'classic').
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
